Vaera Iv Visa
Vaera Iv Visa was an ancient dark side aberration that feeds off the Force energy spikes that erupt in an individuals Force aura when they are under the effects of control, be it loyalty, awe or even dominion. Vaera takes women as host bodies, and uses them to achieve her birth-written purpose. She is very well known for the usage of Sith Alchemy and Magics, in order to prolong her reign and find further methods of controlling others. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Vaera Iv Visa was only known to be a Jedi warrior who toured around her own home-world to help and befriend others. Her only known name from her previous life was 'Kindness', due to her deeds. Kindness had a strong connection to the force of others, as she could establish force bonds by merely talking with people. This of course led to her being connected with just about her entire homeworld, and even with the planet itself. War was a serious problem in these olden days, as the Jedi were in a constant struggle to establish peace across the galaxy. This led to a time where Kindness' homeworld was devastated in an assault, which shattered the planet and obliterated its occupants. Having been on the planet at the time, and connected with everything onboard with her, Kindness fell into an agonizing pain. All the suffering, all the pain and misery that collected together from the planet being wiped out was transferred through her force bonds; causing a tear in the force within her. Her physical body being destroyed in the process of the planet being wiped out, the now newly christian'd 'Vaera Iv Visa' had only clung onto what remained of her now very much different soul, through the raw power that seeped through the wound in the force that she now carried. She seemingly forgot what she was before, her view becoming distorted and twisted by some malicious intention that seeped through the wound, and caused her to have an intense hunger for force energy. Unlike the traditional force aberration, Vaera did not hunger force energy via the mere drain. Vaera felt a need to have dominion and control over others, to make them cower before her, or even admire her. This was what set off her near millennial reign of control, as she grew more powerful over centuries, and owned a portion of the galaxies populace whom were under her 'spell'. Later Life Vaera was resurrected after the battle that took place on Odessen between the Galactic Alliance, Sycthian and Yana, that took place in the ancient, reconstructed Temple of the Primordials; the raw Force energy in the area was siphoned into the grounds of the temple and restored her fractured soul. Rising from the ground and lowering into a throne that rose from it, the Queen reestablished herself into the Living Force during this time. Her previous intentions were the same, and she began working in secrecy. The Missing Jedi Vaera Iv Visa's new rise to power was a surprise to the Jedi who came to visit on her new dominated world, Vassek. The Monarchy she had instilled there was thriving as an economic populace, afterall. The Jedi Masters Noman Karr, Kan Toth and Jedi Inspector Marcus Jaro; soon joined by Faith Rhivuo, had come looking for the missing Jedi that she'd ordered her own Bounty Hunters to capture during a White Legion raid on the Jedi Temple, but she had plans. When the Jedi arrived, she greeted them after they shortly spoke with her advisor, as she ensured to them that they were the 'First Jedi to step foot in these halls'. She then flattered them with fake gestures of envy, before waving them in goodbye as they left. Thanks to the report the Jedi brought back to the Galactic Alliance, the Monarchy was invited to join the Senate. She welcomed this offer, and joined with the Galactic Alliance so that she may spread her gospel of control beyond her current position. The Senate Moot Vaera Iv Visa decided to attend to one of the Senates meetings, as she had previously entrusted her appointed Senator to do most of her speaking. After he had calmed down the Senate's uproars about the White Legion attacks, Vaera made quick work of them by promising quality workers around the entire galactic economy to help rebuild the damages done by the Legion. This won over the audience, even due to simplistic wordings, her force influence was already bringing them to her side. The Jedi watching the Moot were not so easily fooled, as she glanced at them when she could tell they were staring directly at her. She'd sensed they knew she was more of a disturbance in the force itself, rather than in the physical plane, so she was now much more wary of them. After the Moot had concluded, Vaera walked past the Jedi discussion and gave them a quick glance, before continuing on with her stroll to her ship to return to Vassek. She was completely aware of the follower who boarded her ship, as she planned to use it to instill paranoia in the Jedi. When she arrived back at Vassek, the first thing she did was move to finish the Jedi she'd kidnapped. Their purpose was to be fulfilled. She stepped down into the excavation she had kept them hidden in, before beginning a blood ritual to sacrifice them for her own benefit. With a concoction of the most virulent, deadly biological substance known to the doctors of the universe in her grasp at it's most purest state, the sickness virus, she planned to turn her current host form immortal so that she may not have to change bodies so often. Firstly, she made each of the Jedi Knights and Padawans slit their throats for her, so that she may absorb their spirits as a protection method for her unanchored soul. This minimized her risk of her inner self falling to the effects of the sickness virus. Then, she drank the crafted virus, and stabbed out the still-beating heart of the Jedi Councillor before her. Without hesitation, she ate the heart with her bare hands. The midichlorians in the heart now put the sickness at bay, and allowed her host body the immortality she sought out. Iseno Vizine had spotted the scene before her, and Vaera merely laughed as the Bounty Hunter made a break for it, as she was apprehended later by her guards. After having technicians break apart the device that had sent a transmission, she found that it was detailing what Iseno had seen. She merely chuckled to herself, as she 'dared' the Jedi to come challenge her. The Dethroning After the Jedi made their way to Vaera, her challenge was accepted. What she deemed foolish was executed, as the Jedi attacked her from all angles. She was very capable of taking the majority of those who arrived at once, but the fight resulted in her defeat by Noman Karr. The clever Jedi had used deception, one of Vaera's expert skills, against her. By faking his own presence with a force illusion, he was able to move in from behind and run her through. Her host body was destroyed, but Vaera escaped and revealed her true form to the Jedi. The aberration grew to a tremendous size, and with the raw power of the force she brought the keep down on top of them. Unbeknownst to her, they had escaped. She made her way off world with the host body of the closest being she could, and aimed to find an even more worthy body than before. Battle with Spectre Vaera had been building power around the galaxy. She realized her goal of dominion would need further preparation, and following suit she made her way to a Sith Monolith. She drank the raw power that emanated from it, but was disturbed shortly after by the White Legion droid LV, who had hunted Vaera across the galaxy alongside Spectre, as she had been in league with them before her betrayal. She defeated LV relatively easily, before she was challenged by Spectre. In short, Vaera was defeated by the reality bender, but she had grown stronger when she drained him of a partial amount of his power, as well as weakened him for the future fight he had to face. Vaera escaped, without her host, as they were murdered during the battle. Reunion Vaera reunited with her old ally, after empowering and releasing him from his eternal fight with his nemesis. She empowered Yana in his duel with Quai Septos, thus allowing him to overpower the magick user and therefore free himself. The pair gloated upon their previous victories, and the doom that would come to the rest of the galaxy soon. The Ancharus Crisis Vaera Iv Visa was a powerful asset to the Cult during Ancharus' return, as she employed the use of the Rage Plague through large scale rituals and short range weaponry, enslaving all to her will via Ancharus. Vaera was most notably seen during the Battle on Csilla, where she met her defeat at the hands of Kaevos. Vaera had however broken through his supposed mental barriers, and unofficially claimed his title as Lord of Torture. Vaera had faded into nothingness after her host body was destroyed, far too weak to sustain herself enough to find a new body elsewhere. Powers and Abilities Dominion Dominion is a general term for a large portion of the Queen's power. She relies mainly on controlling the minds of others to her benefit. - Force dominate - Force corruption - Mind twist - Force illusion - Force projection In general, the Queen is able to manipulate others minds to a large extent. It has been assumed that she has an Ethereal boost to her mind controlling abilities, but it is also thought that it is merely her more raw, dark power that is pulled from the wound in the Force within herself to suit her needs. Her power over the mind moves to the extent of her having a 'controlling aura', which emanates around at a constant rate. Dependent on the victims mental strength; it takes some time before the aura can affect someone into cancelling any hostile decisions against her, as well as potentially aiding her. The longer the exposition to this aura, which generally affects via sight at a distinguishable range, the more likely the target will fall to her control. It appears that her appearance and aesthetic look seems to give off an attraction in the force, essentially causing people to fall in love with her. The aura is not as strong as her direct sorcery/alchemy, as well as general force abilities. Her aura is also boosted through her vocals seemingly, as her voice can appear beautifully distant and echoing for victims of the aura; which sways them more, in a way where they believe what she is saying, or agree with it. General Force Abilities The Queen is quite capable of using other force abilities. This includes, and not limited to: - Telekinetic based abilities - Sith Sorcery - Sense based abilities - Augmentation based abilities -Constricting abilities The Queen regularly practiced the Sith Sorcery arts, as well as the Alchemical version. Her general goal with the art was to find a way to control large amounts of people at once in an area, or to dominate the mind of specific strong individuals. Telekinetic abilities of course were common, which she generally used most of the time. She is well known for floating in combat, as she is more agile when airborne. She uses telekinesis commonly with her lightsabers, rarely raising her hands in general as well for a reputation-type tactic. She commonly has four red lightsabers on her at all times, and brings out all four when necessary for a telekinetic saber style, which she hovers within the center of to protect herself when needed. She quite regularly uses the force to boost her senses, keeping herself aware at all times, considering she is a politician herself that must be wary of night attacks. She also uses the force in combat to augment herself physically when required, but generally this is actually a show off. For example, she would flick someone with the end of her finger, and send them hurtling away hard. This is actually her using a force push discreetly. She used constricting abilities to contain targets for future disposal or induction into her services, as she incapacitates or wounds opponents by using the force with surgical precision to hurt their organs severely to a level they could not continue a fight comfortably, or with ease. The majority of the time; the Queen will gloat during a fight, but rarely gives them a moment to recuperate. Lightsaber combat The Queen is a master of telekinetic lightsaber combat, and commonly had this combat with two to four sabers. Her sabers would have a similar style to that of General Grievous, using fast and vicious spins and twirls to unbalance opponents. Though, since it is telekinetic, she can go for much more complex, and even more disorientating strikes for opponents. With regular lightsaber combat; she is simply a fast defensive striker. She relies on a fast, agile style; rather than a strong, rigid one. Physical traits and tendencies The Queen in a host body is generally as described above, as they are a fast and agile combatant that can disorientate opponents greatly. Her physical strength and agility can all be rather dependent on the host bodies limits, which are usually boosted to their peak through means of Sith Sorcery and Alchemy. The Dark Aberration state is more of force based creature, as it is generally forced to be. It is absent of its so called love aura, but present to have a more controlling 'fear' aura. This causes opponents to cower, or grow fearful of the Aberration. With this advantage, the Aberration generally makes use of an incredible speed known as 'shadow walking', as she herself is essentially a shadow, and uses it to frighten and disorientate targets even further. This is essentially her disappearing into shadows, and allowing herself to travel at an incalculable speed through the 'absence' of light. It is incapable of harming opponents physically, only being able to use the force. This goes back and forth, as the being cannot really be affected by physical attacks, but is known to back away from lightsabers. This is because lightsabers seemingly cut through the aberration, but that tends to only hurt it. A skilled opponent could potentially make use of the 'Wound In The Force' within her, and use it to gain a temporary boost to their own power during a fight with the aberration, but when contained in a host body this cannot happen. The majority of the wound in the force itself is really taken over, and only someone willing to tap into the dark side may do so, because the raw force power is unnatural and thereby against the 'light side' code. The aberration is capable of overtaking an opponents body during combat if they are dazed, disorientated or incapacitated, and generally will do so for protective purposes. The aberration generally appears before opponents as larger than they are, as another attempt of intimidation. Though, when forced, it can be rather persuasive. It tends to have an even deeper echo into the minds of opponents, as it seemingly speaks via telepathy. With this; it can get into opponents heads and try to drive them into confusion, or even try persuade them to help it. During these sorts of invasive measures, she will imply varieties of her 'domination' abilities to aid in her goal of persuasion or disorientation. Female opponents are generally at her mercy in these sorts of situations, as she preferably goes for them with the idea of possession in her mind. Male opponents are more at risk of being persuaded into serving her. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Force entities Category:Sorcerers Category:Monarchs Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Deceased